Casual Appendices
by Gallian Squad 7
Summary: Not all stories can be told in the course of one sitting. Questions in one cannot be answered except by another, and those by yet another. It is with this in mind that the stories of the Shepherds were written down for posterity, so that their stories would not be forgotten, even as they faded into myth centuries later.


**Hello everyone! Welcome to the Appendices, where all the little stories that couldn't fit into the main story will be gathered. This will be replacing Days and Times as the official side story collection, so it will be deleted shortly after this goes up.**

 **The main set of stories in here will mostly deal with the Shepherds and their trials along with odds and ends like romantic one shots to show how characters became close enough to marry and any humorous or otherwise weird plot-bunnies that would distract me from the main story.**

 **Today, we'll start with dear Lissa, shortly after she left Ylisstol to take over as Duchess of Clarissa. Her companions chosen to assist her have already arrived and as such, the story will be almost exclusively from Lissa's POV.**

 **It's sad she'll have barely a day before trouble starts.**

 _Lissa: Chosen of Light_

Leaving Ylisstol was bittersweet.

Yes, Chrom and Sumia had seen her off, but it was their fault she was in this mess to start with. Lissa just wanted to be a princess and keep learning how to be a lady, not go off and rule a state for three years.

Well, it was Catarnia's fault too. The Duchess of Grevis had been adamant that she speak with Lissa every day after she'd been appointed to the empty duchy. It was only Maribelle and Ricken's experience in dealing with eager nobles that kept Lissa sane.

That and Donny bringing her treats whenever there was a break. That boy was far too sweet to her, no matter that he was her boyfriend now. How he hadn't been taken before she ran into him in Ferox was a mystery that still astounded her.

Then again, after she'd been around Catarnia for a couple weeks, Lissa realized the Duchess was mostly just desperate to talk to someone closer to her age. She was the youngest of the ducal leaders after all, but Lissa taking over gave Catarnia someone to talk to that wasn't an advisor or courtier a decade older than her.

Lissa was only too happy to make a friend after figuring that out.

Regardless, Lissa still had to deal with paperwork, as everyone did. Even now, as she watched Ylisstol's walls disappear behind a veil of tress, she could hear the rustle of parchment as the carriage rocked. "Do I have to do all this before we get there? Can't I just leave it until after I've settled in?"

Her guard grunted, Kellam shrugging as he kept the stacks of parchment in place. "We both know Maribelle will give you an earful if you don't. Besides, everyone left in that court is going to be asking your opinion. You may as well study up before they realize how ignorant you are."

Lissa rolled her eyes. "Yeah-yeah, laugh it up. It's just so boring talking about taxes and what crops should be planted or reviewing trade contracts. I want to spend time with Donny and my friends, not more of those stuck up jerks."

Kellam chuckled, but almost fell over when the carriage jolted and sent the parchment stacks into disarray. While he started getting them back together, he offered some advice. "You know, it's probably not as bad as you think. I've heard that the Clarissan nobility that still live are the more accepting and friendly sort. I don't think the captain could have chosen a better place for you to get your feet wet."

Lissa huffed and helped him get the parchment back in place. After that, she was silent aside from small talk to pass the time, just staring out the carriage window or working on the various documents.

The last thing she wanted was to get scolded by Maribelle just after she arrived.

 _-Two Days Later-_

The rest of the trip passed without incident. Only a brief scare by a passing bear was in any way noteworthy. In fact, it was so boring, Lissa had finished all the paperwork to keep her hands occupied.

Now they were rolling up to Denaris, the capital of Clarissa, where an honor guard and open-air carriage were waiting. Lissa saw little point to this idea, especially since there was bound to be at least one slime-ball with delusions of grandeur, but just about everyone insisted.

Lissa took a deep breath as the carriage slowed to a halt. She'd changed out of her traveling dress earlier that morning and put on her sage robes, a traditional halo like the one Emmeryn used to wear perched behind her head. She felt overly fancy with the fine cloth, but it protected her from hostile magic and the halo was the mark of her position.

It had been a long argument with both Chrom and Emmeryn herself about adding that particular detail. In Lissa's mind, it was still too soon to use the halo again, no matter what Emmeryn's spirit said. Unfortunately, she was outvoted, and the halo had been added to her belongings.

"Lissa, come on." Kellam said, rousing Lissa from her thoughts. "The sooner we get this procession started the better."

Lissa sighed and stood, waiting for Kellam to exit and offer his hand before taking it and stepping outside. As she'd heard, the walls of Denaris were imposing, even pockmarked as they were with the scars of the siege volley that had led to its surrender in the insurrection. The guards were equally impressive, each encased in steel and carrying heavy lances.

This procession was going to take a while wasn't it?

Lissa put on a practiced smile and made for the open-air carriage, the guards saluting as she passed. Kellam was right behind her, his steadying presence reassuring Lissa enough to keep her smile in place.

It became easier when a familiar set of blonde curls stepped out of the carriage ahead, Maribelle walking up and smiling at her friend. "Good, you made it right on time. Everyone's eager to meet you."

"That's good news." Lissa said, not entirely keeping the tremor out of her voice. "I mean, I'm kind of used to being the one to throw fruit at people, not the other way around."

Maribelle's smile turned gentle. "Oh, they're all quite excited, I assure you. In fact, we should get on our way. Ricken and Donnel are quite ready to have you here, if only so everyone will harass you instead."

"Thanks, Maribelle." Lissa groaned. "Make me more nervous why don't you? How about telling me they all expect me to make water into wine or walk upon the air with the greatest of ease?"

Maribelle had the decency to look sheepish, but Lissa brushed it off. "Let's just get this done with. I've been nothing but nerves since I left, and the sooner I start doing things the sooner I'll be rid of them."

Maribelle nodded and helped Lissa into the carriage before looking to one of the guards. "Signal the gatehouse, we're ready to begin."

The guard saluted and held up their lance. The groan of straining wood and the clank of chains filled the air, followed shortly by an explosion of noise as the gates opened, the people within cheering loudly when the carriage came into sight.

Lissa gulped but put on a brave face when Maribelle took her hand.

Together, they entered the city on an unspoken signal, the horses pulling the carriage at a steady pace so all could see.

And so, with the resounding support of the people, the reign of Duchess Lissa Spatz the Saint began.

 _-That Night-_

"By the gods, they won't shut up!"

Donnel sighed as Lissa smashed a poor vase, thankfully going for one of the cheap ones Donnel had made in bulk for just this occasion. "Lissa, I don' know if them talkin too much is that bad. They just want to meet the new boss is all."

Lissa grabbed another cheap vase and smashed it against the wall. She'd been at this for a while after the servants had been told to leave her and Donnel be. A small part of Lissa's mind felt sorry for leaving Maribelle and Ricken to deal with the stragglers, but damn it, she needed to vent!

Apparently, a new ruler meant you could ask for all kinds of favors, no matter where you came from. If she had to listen to one more village chief ask to restructure the entire state just to settle a dispute over cattle fences, she was going to explode!

Thus, the rampant pottery damage.

Donnel tilted his head as a small pot flew his way. "Lissa, please. Life keeps goin', regardless of who's in charge. You'll have to figure out what's goin' on, give it a good look, and make a decision."

Lissa panted in answer, one more shattered vase quenching her anger. Once she composed herself, she flopped into an open chair. "Well geez, you make it sound so simple. It's not like I can ride out to every little village and solve every dispute, no one would let me! Instead I have to listen to them whine and try to be 'helpful' when they're anything but!"

Donnel almost laughed at how Lissa deflated, like all the air was sucked out of her. "Come on, it's only the first day. Doubt you've learned any names yet, let alone how everything's run. Just give it time, I'm sure you'll grow into it like vine on a wall."

"Thank you for comparing me to vines." Lissa mumbled, standing and walking over to Donnel. "Now what does that make you and the others?"

Donnel smiled and patted the seat next to him, Lissa falling into it and claiming his lap as a pillow. "Well, I'd say Ricken's the rain, since he's so darn excited about everything, and I think I'll be the wall. You know, since I want to do my best ta support ya."

Lissa hummed, enjoying her pillow. "Refreshing and supporting… I can see that. What's Maribelle?"

Donnel chuckled sheepishly, not sure if this was the best comparison he'd ever thought up. "Well, uh, she wants to see you grow strong and healthy so… manure?"

Lissa burst into laughter, unwilling to hold in her mirth. "That's the best thing I've heard all day! Maribelle, manure? Oh gods, that's great!"

She proceeded to laugh hysterically for several minutes, Donnel just smiling. He was glad that the comparison had gotten Lissa to laugh, but this didn't sound like her normal version. In fact, this was probably all due to stress. "Want to talk about anything else?"

Lissa calmed down slowly, the laughs eventually turning to hiccups. "Donny… I don't want to be here. I want to be in Ylisstol or traveling like before. I was never supposed to be a part of this, ruling anything… I just don't feel ready…"

Donnel patted her head. "I don't think anyone is. Gods, ya know people were talkin 'bout me bein' the next village chief back home? Never felt more nervous than that. Well… 'cept when you kissed me."

Lissa smiled at him, a light blush on her cheeks. "Yeah… now that you mention it, that was more nerve-wracking than this. You have a way with words, Mr. Donnel, even if you start talking fast when you get flustered."

Donnel smiled and scratched his cheek but blinked when Lissa lifted herself up and kissed him. Once she was done, he had to ask. "What was that for?"

Lissa embraced him and kissed his cheek. "For you being the sweetest. I know I'm a hot mess right now, so thanks for being patient."

"I've been patient since I met ya." Donnel chuckled, returning the embrace. "How else did I get you to understand why I preferred sleeping on the ground?"

Lissa pulled back and smiled at him. "Well, I can't have that happen here. That'll look bad and Maribelle will have a fit."

"I guess I'll just have ta get used to luxury." Donnel sighed, playing along with her. "How sad."

Lissa laughed and separated from him, hands going to her pigtails. "Thanks Donny, I needed that talk. Why don't you go check on the others, I need to get to bed."

Donnel nodded and bid her goodnight, the door closing with a clang when he left. Lissa finished untying her hair and pushed the curtain out of her eyes, gaze going to the large window looking out over the city.

"Well, here I am. I hope this works Chrom, if only so I'll amount to something that actually matters."

Lissa sighed and left the main room. Donnel had doubtlessly sent for the servants and she knew that they'd want to make her as comfortable as possible, no matter that she knew how to get herself ready after almost a year on the road.

She paused as she entered her bedchamber, a shiver going down her spine. Lissa didn't know what that shiver meant, but she had a feeling the morning would bring something… unpleasant.

 _-Morning, Throne Room-_

"Duchess Lissa, I bear grave news!"

Lissa slumped in the throne, already annoyed with the day after just her second audience. Now a man she vaguely recalled as General Draven was kneeling before her in a state of near panic. "What could it possibly be? I just got here."

Maribelle sent her a scathing look, but Lissa ignored it. Ricken had more success when he spoke to Draven in a more patient tone. "It is early in the day, General. Surely it is not so dire that it took until the Duchess's arrival to be reported?"

Draven remained kneeling. "Milord, the incident occurred just last night. I fear one of our border villages has been… destroyed."

Lissa sat bolt upright, eyes going wide. "What do you mean destroyed? Are the villagers ok, was there anything left?"

Draven did not raise his head. "Milady… there were no survivors. Not a single building remains, only a crater of scorched earth. It is as if heaven itself struck down the village in the dead of night."

Lissa almost fell back into her seat, the room filling with whispers. There was nothing that existed outside of the Shepherd mages that could cause such destruction, and they had all the legendary tomes they'd found accounted for. Unless…

"Ivaldi…" Lissa whispered, her advisors looking to her wide-eyed. "We never found Ivaldi…"

Maribelle grit her teeth. "Exalt Chrom sent it with the Draconis party before Ylisstol was sieged, but they never mentioned it upon their return. Considering the state they were in, it is unsurprising the tome was forgotten."

"It can't be though." Ricken said, almost pleadingly. "The tome won't let itself be held by anyone without a pure heart. It's why only Chrom, Nowi, and Libra were able to hold it!"

Lissa shivered, remembering when she tried to hold the tome. The Book of Naga had begun to shine violently alongside Ivaldi, Lissa swearing the two were… arguing and nearly at blows. She didn't dare hold Ivaldi after that.

"Regardless," Lissa stated, her voice bringing the room's attention back to her. "We must investigate this immediately. General Draven, I don't believe this is the work of the heavens but rather a person or group that has stumbled onto a power that is far greater than any unworthy person should hold. Send your men to the village and search for any clues you can find, I expect regular reports."

Draven voiced his understanding and strode from the room. The onlookers descended into whispers once he was gone, Maribelle and Ricken looking very impressed with Lissa's smooth words and decisive action.

"Well, look at that." Donnel said as he entered from a side door behind the throne. "All that time ordering Ricken and me around paid off."

Lissa gave him a pouty glare, but Maribelle was nodding along. "I'd say so. Your delivery was excellent and none in this room would dare argue the action. Good way to turn it around, I feared the people would begin a rumor you were cursed."

Lissa didn't know what to say to that, so she changed the subject. "Well, we have to wait on that. What's next?"

Ricken looked at his very long scroll. "We have… the village chiefs again. Same song and dance as yesterday."

Lissa groaned and rested her head in her hand. This was going to be another long bout of prideful ding-dongs arguing over petty things. Didn't they have anything better to do?

 _-Several Hours Later-_

Apparently not.

Lissa had heard the same grievances and arguments for almost three hours before she ordered them to get out and let her think on the matters they'd presented. Then came the usual procession of supplicants before she was rescued from that part of the day and could do something more mundane.

She never thought paperwork would turn into a saving grace, but here she was. Maybe she'd turn into a real pen-pusher like Miriel by the time her stint here was over.

Lissa shivered at the thought and swore to set aside time to prank the castle staff. By the gods she would still prank people, no matter her position!

Turning her attention back to her desk, a weird thought in of itself, Lissa noticed she'd been left a trey of snacks and tea, a note marking it as a gift from Maribelle and Donnel.

" _ **You know, I didn't think the time would come where I'd have to test you. Well, not so soon anyway."**_

Lissa blinked before shielding her eyes, a fissure of pure light opening between the chairs in front of her. When it faded, a being of pure light with a smile made of red light stood before her. _**"Hello, little Lissa. It has been some time since I spoke to you."**_

Lissa stared at the being before nodding. "I hit my head earlier when I got lost didn't I? Thank you for letting me know, dream thing, I'd like to wake up now."

The being tilted its head, a twinkle of laughter filling the air. _**"Yes, I suppose I do seem like a dream. But, no, tis I. Your benefactor, more specifically, and I have come to see if you're worthy of my continued support."**_

Lissa stared at the being before pinching herself. Hard.

"Ow, gods dammit!"

Ok this wasn't a dream.

"Horakthry…" Lissa whispered after settling down. "Why… why are you here? Was the village your doing?"

The being's face shifted, a line of purple light forming a frown. _**"Nay, that was not my doing. Rather, it is the doing of one who seeks to be what you are being considered as. An Arbiter. The question is whether they are the worthy party, or you are."**_

Lissa gulped, silently wondering why no one had come to check after she'd shouted. "That doesn't make any sense. You haven't spoken to me in forever, I thought you'd found someone else to mess with."

Horakthry's face switched to the red smile. _**"Oh, I'm still quite interested in you little Lissa. You and your sister are the purest souls I have ever laid eyes on, but the Scales already holds claim on your sister. I find you the more fascinating though, for I wish to see if you can be… broken…"**_

Those words did something, Lissa finding herself in a grand room upon a raised dais, not her office. "What in the world?!"

The crack of wood on wood made her look to her left, a large raised platform with a chair and table sitting on it. In the chair sat Horakthry, its body more solid and defined compared to the original form of pure light. _**"You are in the Hall of Arbitration, where your trial shall take place. In this hall, disputes between spirits that not even Yorick, Lord of the Dead, are able to absolve are taken. It is the job of the arbiters to resolve these disputes, and thus what I ask of you and your opponent."**_

Lissa blinked and looked across the room. There was another dais on the other side, identical to hers, that held a girl of similar age and build, but dressed as a mage and holding a very familiar book.

"You…" Lissa whispered, fury entering her voice. "You're the one that took Ivaldi! You destroyed that village!"

The girl glanced at her before looking back to Horakthry. "I will answer the call of the High God. All will be judged as you will it."

Horakthry's smile turned blue. _**"Do not attempt to flatter me, little Lilus. You are to pass thine own judgements, not mine."**_

It turned its gaze to the center of the room, looking to both at once. _**"You shall arbitrate three disputes, one recent, one old, and one ancient beyond reckoning. Your judgements and rebuttals will be used to convince me, the final judge. Should neither of you provide a satisfactory answer, I will decide, but should you convince me more than the other, than you shall have my personal support."**_

Before either girl could speak again, a pair of doors that weren't there earlier flew open with a bang, the clang of chains echoing through the still air. Two figures were being led by beings of pure light, their forms somehow obscured before they stood in front of Horakthry. _**"Show yourselves."**_

The order was given, and shadows fled, revealing a man in dark armor with blonde hair and a young man with blazing red hair.

Lissa recognized them both. "Zephiel and Roy! What in the name of you is going on!"

She pointed to Horakthry, who couldn't help but chuckle. _**"Even in death, these two cannot resolve their disputes. For ages they have argued and quarreled, no matter that Roy's dear wife has tried to make him quit or that Zephiel has seen the destruction dragons can bring. Thus, they are the first case, and I ask you both to offer a solution."**_

Lilus went first, unhesitating. "Why it is quite clear that Lord Zephiel is correct. Humans have done little to the world aside from exploit it and themselves for selfish goals, with no further goal than to gain one more coin or one more inch of land. Yes, dragons are capable of great destruction, but they rarely did so much damage so consistently as humans. I propose that Lord Zephiel's words be given their proper due and allow the dragons their domain returned."

"That is completely one sided!" Lissa shouted, everyone looking to her. "Dragons like Duma and the old Anankos were responsible for more suffering than any humans created in five centuries, and at least humans can die! It is cruel to say only dragons should live, especially when I have a damn good example both can live in peace!"

Horakthry hummed, neither of the disputants speaking. _**"Well… an example is certainly a powerful piece of evidence. What say you, King Zephiel? Would you be willing to see this example that little Lissa offers?"**_

"It will not change my mind, but I will humor the girl." Zephiel said, his stoic voice making Lissa shiver.

At an unspoken signal, a portal opened in the center of the room, all able to peer inside and see what was happening. Within, the nearly finished frame of a house stood, two people sitting outside and speaking. What they said, none knew, but it was clear that the man and woman were very close.

"This is Nowi and Frederick, both my friends." Lissa called, sensing Zephiel frown. "Nowi is a manakete, a true-blooded dragon, while Frederick is a human. These two have been through a war together and an insurrection, Nowi sacrificing her sight so that Frederick may live. In turn, Frederick has pledged his life and heart to her alone, he even carved her walking stick himself!"

She gestured to Roy, the Lord gazing at the portal sadly. "Even Roy was born of the union between humans and dragons! Before his madness, Anankos wed the human Makoto! Dragons and humans are not that different and wishing for the death of either is a tragedy! I propose that both of you realize that the past has occurred, and nothing can change that, so let go of your thrice damned grudge and move on! The world certainly has!"

As she'd spoken, the portal had flashed between the examples, Roy nodding along with a smile at what he saw while Zephiel crossed his arms in thought.

" _ **A passionate delivery, and many examples my girl."**_ Horakthry praised, Lilus glaring at Lissa in turn. _**"Why, dare I say it, you may have broken the stubborn goat's hold."**_

Lissa panted, not expecting such passion to rise in her breast. It was like it had come from somewhere else.

"I… believe that Ms. Lissa's choice to be the best course."

All looked to Roy, the young man speaking for the first time. "We have been dead for centuries now, yet we still argue. I have missed time with my family because of this feud and I have grown tired of it. Yet, my stubborn pride would not let me release myself."

He turned to Zephiel, eyes beyond tired. "As she says, let the past be the past. We have our own times and places now, let us not allow what was done in life to burden us in death."

Zephiel looked to his enemy, frown growing until he scoffed. "…Very well. The war was lost long ago and I have what I need. Let the fates decide whether humans or dragons come to reign."

"I've had enough with both at this point."

Horakthry's voice boomed over the hall. _**"Then a resolution is reached, its promise ever-binding. The past is to remain the past and you shall both leave this grudge for those you care for. So the order is struck, and your souls now free."**_

" _ **Go in peace."**_

The former enemies bowed and vanished, the hall stilling again before another bang echoed, the beings of light entering once more with another pair.

" _ **This case is between the recent souls that refuse to move on without their dispute being resolved. One believes they are undeserving of punishment for their actions while the other believes the opposite. Hear their pleas and propose solutions."**_

The pair was placed before the platform and revealed, one an older man and the other a young woman.

"Hear me great one!" The old man cried. "This creature killed me in cold blood, and it is only the work of my family that saw her join me in death! I ask that you send her to the punishment she deserves for doing such a thing!"

The woman glowered at him. "You stole my money old man, you ruined my entire family in your greed! I had to take my money back or everyone in my home would have starved! My cause is just!"

Lissa didn't like this one, not at all. "Um, why was the money taken anyway?"

"Her father entered a contract, of his own volition!" The old man shouted. "I made sure to tell him everything he was getting into and the risks, but he still agreed. It's not my fault that when the venture failed he lost his money!"

The woman lunged at him, but the light beings restrained her. "Liar! I read that contract, you added the clause that made Father lose everything!"

Lilus cleared her throat. "I believe there's an easy solution to this, and I don't believe Ms. Lissa would be able to come up with one as fair or complete."

Everyone looked at her, the mage stoic. "Sentence them both to an equal punishment, possible redemption being offered at the end of term. That way they can sort themselves out and move on, letting more important matters be dealt with."

Lissa cringed, knowing the logic was sound. It looked like this mage ran on logic, not emotion like she did, so there was no way to make another case here. Esepecially since she knew no other facts. "…I can't think of anything better."

" _ **Then it is decided."**_ Horakthry said, the penitents disappearing in a cloud of red smoke. _**They're Karma's problem now. Little Lissa, is there something you wish to say?"**_

Lissa bit her lip but nodded. "Yeah, can we have the truth of that incident? I want to know what happened."

Horakthry nodded and Lissa's mind was flooded with truth. The old man had indeed stolen the woman's family money, even using coercion to do it. The woman's quest had indeed been righteous as she sought to bring down the corrupt merchant.

"That's not fair!" She cried when the deluge ended. "Why not give us that information in the first place, we just sentenced a woman to punishment for doing a noble deed!"

Horakthry glowed with a harsh light, his words like a great quake. _**"The Light does not judge based upon circumstances, the past, or motive! The Arbiter shall judge solely upon the crime committed, no matter the criminal's status or state of mind! All are equal before the Light, be they saint or sinner!"**_

Lissa cowered before the light, Horakthry dimming a moment later. _**"Little Lissa, this may be hard for you, but should you become Arbiter, you must judge based on the crime alone. It is… unfair in your eyes, but Lilus gave the best solution to punish both. It is likely that Karma will give the woman a light sentence while the man is given a hefty one."**_

" _ **Our purview is to decide what is just, not what is right."**_

Lissa was silent and gripped at her robes. She wanted to go back to Denaris, she wanted to go back and hug Maribelle, and Ricken, and Donny. She wanted to go home.

" _ **Fear not child, for this trial is the last. The outcome rides upon this."**_

The doors cracked open once more, the pair striding forth radiating a power unlike any Lissa had seen save Horakthry. Once the pair was before the platform, the shadows were dispelled and Lissa gaped.

" _ **Artezza, Viridios, your dispute shall be heard and answered this day."**_

The great lizard of ice nodded, his gaze boring into both Lilus and Lissa. Viridios, a giant flower dripping with nectar and surrounded by bees, gave no visible answer.

" _ **This pair have disputed the time when the frost upon the earth is to advance after spring and summer and when it is to retreat. Artezza has many times attempted to plunge the world into endless winters, yet Viridios has attempted to hold the world in endless spring with no death. Provide your answers."**_

Lilus was busy pondering that answer, but Lissa was curious. "Um… why have it eternal? Don't we already have four seasons?"

" **An old compromise."** Artezza hissed. **"Yet the quarrel continues."**

Lissa hummed, a grimace forming. "I just uh… I'm not sure why you'd keep fighting. I mean, you both have your seasons, so there's no reason for this, right?"

"They keep quarrelling because one always breaks their word." Lilus answered, apparently through thinking. "As the Great One said, both have attempted to break the pact that was brokered. As such, I propose a new pact be forged so that the grievances be addressed."

One of the bees descended to the floor, its eyes glowing. _"That would take centuries to hammer out, girl. What could you propose that the High Gods could not already consider?"_

Lilus frowned, but Lissa spoke first. "Wait… why not just have cold spells and hot spells?"

Everyone looked at her, but Lissa gulped at seeing all the bees focused on her. "S-see the idea is that you, like, flip a coin. Whoever wins gets to have the world go through a cold spell or a hot spell depending. You know, not cold enough to snuff life out, or so hot the world turns into a desert, but enough that everyone's satisfied."

She smiled a bit as everyone considered the words, Lissa looking to Artezza first. "You wish to sculpt and shape you ice into the most wondrous creations, but it is the heat of life that destroys them, thus your wish for eternal winter."

Then she looked to Viridios. "You wish that which you created and breathed life into to flourish without end, the spread and multiply and live happily. That is why you wish for eternal spring."

Lissa cupped her hands and smiled wider. "No one can have everything they want, that's just not how things work. At the very least though, this gives you both a fair chance to get what you want at some point, rather than never. Besides, you can always use the down time to come up with new ideas, right?"

All was silent before Horakthry began to chuckle. _**"Why look at that. I believe she's nailed both of you to the wall with that observation."**_

It looked to the quarreling gods, form shining ever brighter. _**"I move to approve Lady Lissa's proposal of hot and cold periods with only one change. The periods shall alternate between hot and cold so long as Titan toils beneath the earth. Do you agree?"**_

The two gods looked to each other before bowing, their agreement clear.

With the last trial finished, everything vanished from Lissa's sight except for Horakthry, its body somehow taking up everything before her. "Did… did I do it?"

" _ **That you did, Chosen."**_ Horakthry boomed. _**"You have been found worthy of my power and the role of Arbiter. In addition, I return Ivaldi to your care where it shall be bound to the Book of Naga and their power increased ten-fold."**_

The book materialized in Lissa's hands, the girl gaping up at the High God. "I… don't know what to say."

Horakthry began to shine brighter, almost blindingly so. _**"I do not give these boons without cost, young one. Your worth has been found, but all power requires sacrifice. From you, empathy pours like the fountain of life, and it is that empathy that I shall claim as mine. Whenever you use my power from here out, a part of your empathy, what makes you Lissa Spatz de Ylisse, will disappear forevermore."**_

Lissa gasped as something reached into her and tugged, a feeling of emptiness soon deadening her limbs and dulling her senses.

" _ **Return to thy world, Chosen. There is yet much to do before chaos is defeated."**_

Lissa couldn't speak again before Horakthry vanished and she was back in her office. The room was dark, clearly amid the night, but Lissa couldn't think much further on it.

All she could do was sit in her chair and rock, both Ivaldi and the Book of Naga in her arms.

Those books offered unlimited power, the power of the High God second only to Ybris and the Scales.

All it would take was her empathy, the thing that had led her to so many friends and cherished memories.

All it would take…

Was no longer being Lissa.

 **Ch. End**

 **Alright ladies and gents, what do you think? I thought it was a good way to show how Lissa came across her powers, or at least full access, and don't worry about Lilus, she was just a nice story vehicle that was not meant to be anything more than an opposite to Lissa.**

 **Next time: Gaius**

 **Ask for anyone else you'd like to see from the Shepherds though! Only ones off limits are Sumia, Nowi, Robin, Cordelia, Lon'qu, and Olivia, they're explained in the main story.**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**


End file.
